Secret Sketches
by Dream Theme
Summary: Hiccup had definitely not wanted anyone to see them. He would have happily kept them a secret from the world. But he doesn't think he'll ever regret Jack stealing his book and flicking through the pages. - The Big Four, Mericcup


**I apologise in advance for the flight scene. Its not as good as I would have liked it to be. A request on my writing tumblr blog. I put 2 requests together to make this one. They were Hiccup being in love with Merida but Merida not knowin and Jack teasting him about it while Rapunzel helps. And the other one was Merida going to ride on Toothless for the first time with Hiccup. Basically, this is a Mericcup situation.**

**~*disclaimerdisclaimerdisclaimerdisclaimerdisclaimer*~**

Someone called for Hiccup. At first, the dragon tamer didn't take any notice. He was too absorbed in the designs for the new invention. It wasn't much, but it could be helpful to them. The voice was insistent, though and finally Hiccup glanced up to see who it was wanting his attention. Jack was standing in front of him, looking down at the designs.

"What are you doing?" The winter spirit leaned on his staff. He was grinning his ever present mischievous grin. He plucked the book from Hiccup's hands to see better.

"Its, uh, just something I'm working on. Can I have that back please?" Jack ignored Hiccup's request and instead began to look through it. Hiccup reached to grab the little book, but Jack, being taller than him and having the ability to fly, raised it out of his reach.

"You're good at drawing, you know. Not as good as Blondie, but still." Jack stopped flicking through the book at a certain page that Hiccup had _definitely _not wanted his friend to see. Hiccup, who had still been trying in vain to reach the notebook, gave up and put his head in his hands. In the few seconds of silence that followed, Rapunzel came out from the trees with a bundle of branches in her hands. She sighed when she saw the two boys and dropped the sticks in a neat pile before making her way over to them.

"Why don't you just ask her out already, lover boy?" The spirit said, flicking through some more pages. "Wow! You've made her look half-way decent in this one!" Jack was smiling now.

"Jack…" Hiccup groaned and lifted his head, eyes pleading at the boy above him. He was about to say something else, when Rapunzel beat him to it.

"Jack, give Hiccup his book back, now," She almost growled at him. Her hand was held out expectantly, waiting for the immortal to hand the book over. Jack did, but left the book open, enabling the blonde to see what Jack had been teasing Hiccup about. It was a detailed drawing of Merida. The red-head in question was still in the trees, gathering more wood for the fire they would need in the night. Rapunzel took a little time looking at the charcoal likeness of Merida and smiled before closing the book and handing it to Hiccup. The brunette was thoroughly embarrassed now, face red and eyes refusing to meet anyone else's.

"I don't know what you see in her anyway. She's got the biggest temper I've ever had the misfortune to see and it's impossible to understand a word she says!" Jack laughed. "The great Hiccup has enough courage to tame dragons, but he can't even talk to a girl about his feelings!"

"Jack!" Rapunzel said sternly. Her eyes narrowed as she glared at the white-haired boy. The spirit immediately stopped and had the decency to look ashamed of himself. "Stop teasing the poor boy! How would you feel if you had a crush on someone and all your best friend did was bully you?"

"Thanks Rapunzel, but that's really not helping things." The blonde turned to look at the dragon tamer and her heart broke for him.

"Look, all you gotta do is talk to her about how you feel." Rapunzel reached out to lift the boy's head up so he would look her in the eye. He pushed her hand away and turned to face the opposite direction.

"That's easy for you to say. All you do is give heart to hearts." Rapunzel laughed and was about to say something else when she saw a hint of red coming their direction. At the same moment, she heard a growl behind her, signalling Toothless' return from the lake that he had been drinking from. An idea formed in her hand and she turned to look at Jack, a smile on her face. He looked at her back, a confused frown gracing his features. She mouthed a few words at him and when he finally understand, he grinned bigger than ever. The whole silent conversation lasted less than a few seconds, and Hiccup, wallowing in self- pity didn't notice the sudden quiet between the three of them. Rapunzeld nodded and with an excited grin she went over to the Night Fury, grabbing the dragon's saddle on the way and placed it on his back. Jack raced over to Merida, calling her name.

Hiccup saw Jack and began to panic, thinking that the winter spirit would do something stupid. The brunette chased after Jack, but couldn't catch up to him, what with Jack being able to fly and a lot less awkward in the air than Hiccup was on the ground.

"Hey Merida!"

"Wha' is it, Snowman?" The girl was trying to concentrate on where she put her feet, so that she didn't fall and drop the giant bundle of wood in her hands.

"Hiccup wants to speak to you!" He started to race back to the clearing, picking Hiccup up on the way and dropping in down so he wouldn't see Toothless. "Stay." He said and went back to Merida to urge her to move quicker, even going as far as to take the bundle off of her taking it back to the camp and going back to pick her up.

"Put me down! Jack Frost, put me down, RIGHT NOW!" When he did put her down, it was in front of Hiccup, who looked very confused with the whole situation. Merida glared at Jack, her eyes promising death (or at the very least, pain) and turned around to face Hiccup. She was about to say something when she looked past the boy's shoulders and her eyes widened. Hiccup, still very much confused, turned around to see what had scared her so and barely had time to register what was happening before Toothless barrelled into the two of them, somehow managing to get both of him on his back. Hiccup instinctively put his foot in the correct place and twisted it in accordance with the dragon's motions. Both humans on his back were crying out for him to stop, but the dragon didn't, instead deciding to spread his wings and fly. Merida was screaming words in such a strong Scottish accent, that he couldn't understand her.

"Hey, bud! Stop! Take us back down. Come on bud. What's gotten into you?" The dragon ignored him and kept climbing into the air. It took 5 minutes before Toothless steadied himself and glided. Merida had calmed down enough to stop shouting and looked around her in wonder. They turned slightly and the red-head had to wrap her arms around Hiccup's thin frame to stop herself falling off.

"Wow." Her voice was small, but strong and filled with awe. Hiccup found himself turning around to try and see the expression that went with that voice, but couldn't twist round enough. This was when he noticed her arms around him and he began blushing furiously.

"I'm going to kill those two." He muttered. "I can't believe they roped you into it, you reptile." Toothless grinned at him in his dragon-y way.

"Wha' was tha'?" Merida asked. He knew she was asking what he had said and found himself shaking his head.

"Nothing." They were silent for a little while longer, before Merida broke the silence.

"Its kinda… ya know… beautiful. I can see why you're always flying." Hiccup smiled.

"Merida…?" He felt her attention turn away from her surroundings and onto him. "I…" Goddamn it! Why couldn't he say it?

"Wha'?" She leaned forward to hear him more clearly.

"If… say, hypothetically of course, say that me or Jack like _liked _you… what would you do?" She stiffened for a second, then relaxed. He practically heard the smile in her next words.

"Well, tha' would depend on whether it were you or Jack tha' _liked_ me." He didn't say anything, kept facing forwards, trying desperately not to look at her. "If it were Jack, then I'd tell him to go eat a pile of Toothless dung." She paused for a minute, carefully choosing her next words. "Now, if it were you, then who knows? I might jus' end up _liking _you back." This time, it was Hiccup's turn to stiffen and Merida laughed, leaning into him. "Now let's have some fun, shall we?"

Toothless took that as his cue to pull his wings into his body and drop. The fall was exhilarating and Merida took both arms off of Hiccup and raised them to sky, thoroughly enjoying the ride. The dragon raised his wings, just in time to stop them colliding with the floor. Below them, Jack and Rapunzel looked up at them, with huge smiles on their faces. The two watched as Toothless began doing the loop-the-loops and as Merida was forced to wrap her arms around Hiccup again so she wouldn't fall off.

When at last they landed, the Winter Spirit and the Flower looked up to see the Red-head and the Dragon Tamer holding hands.


End file.
